roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Space
Space is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of a light and dark shade of blue Space is quite mana costly but has a high damage output to make up for it, as well as many special effects. It is obtainable by fusing Void and Gravity with 250 Diamonds. In total this costs 2050 diamonds making it the second most expensive element, only being beaten by Angel, which costs a whopping 3100 Diamonds. Spells Asteroid Belt "User pulls astroids from space and launches them at opponents to deal medium damage." Asteroid Belt is a Multi-Projectile Spell, of which the user creates multiple asteroids above them. These asteroids are grey with fiery orange effects around them that trail as they move. Initially, there are only 5 asteroids, which circle above the user mechanically in order to charge, however depending on how long the mouse is held, the number of asteroids can increase to a maximum of 10. Once the mouse is released, these asteroids will be launched out int he direction of the cursor. Any opponents hit by them will be damaged fairly highly, though noticeable if they are hit with multiple, of which the asteroids will break. If they made contact with the surface they will explode. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Black Hole Orb "User fires a slow traveling orb that will pull players towards it and explode." Black Hole Orb '''is a Projectile Spell, of which the user shoots a swirling black hole with a gravitational pull towards them. The user casts their arm out to release this ball, of which will slowly travel in the straight direction they had clicked in. Any players caught within the range of the swirl are pulled into its grasp and trailed along its straight direction. When in contact with the black swirl, it will explode to deal high damage to an opponent. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. '''Comet Crash "User turns into a small star, travels a short distance, and finally explodes dealing low damage and blinding nearby players." Comet Crash '''is a Travelling Spell, of which the user quickly bursts into another area in a flash of white light. The user surrounds themself in a white ball, seemingly turning into a star, and rise into the air, of which they they quickly travel to the area selected by the cursor. Once they reach this area, they quickly turn back into their player and punch the ground, which releases a fairly small, but bright explosion, that damages opponents while also blinding them for a second, leaving them open for attacks. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. '''Neutron Punch "User grabs their opponent with a white star hand and deals a high damage and knockback punch." Neutron Punch '''is a Contact Spell, of which the user freezes the player in motion and punches them with the power of their white glowing fist. To compensate the almost inexistant range of this move,the punch deals high damage and knockback to opposing players, leaving behind a small dust cloud that forms due to the punch that surrounds the user. The opponent is stunned throughout the duration of this spell. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. (Note: This spell has a small radius so try to get close) '''Supernova (Ultimate) "User slowly pulls in nearby players and then explodes as a supernova dealing high knockback and damage." '''Supernova '''is Space's Ultimate. A large space symbol appears from beneath the user, who begins to emanate many white particles around them and a large white pillar appears. This pillar starts flashing as the particles start to extend out, until eventually the power collapses onto itself and releases a powerful explosion. Nearby opponents are pulled into this ultimate while the pillar is flashing, to which they are stunned and constantly trip, making them unable to escape through any easy means. Opponents can still escape as long as they are far away enough for the tripping not to stack however. After a while, the explosion that occurs damages them highly, to which they are also knocked back fairly high and stunned for a few more seconds. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90 second cooldown. Trivia * Space is the 3rd Element to be a fusion element and a superior element. * Space has had Black Hole Orb and Comet Crash reworked slightly on the update of 12/20/2018 to how they originally worked **Black Hole Orb used to pull in opponents a lot slower, making them idly float for a lot longer, which led to many controversial powerful comboes, as well as being just a black orb rather than a black energy swirl **Comet Crash didn't used to lift the user into the air when they charged. * It is the first Element that has a projectile move with an AoE (Area of Effect) on it. * Space was the second element to not have a Field spell, next to Earth. * It is the first element to have two typo's within its spells' descriptions ** One of which being 'astroid' in Asteroid Belt, and the other being 'traveling' in Black Hole Orb. * Space is the first element to have some of it's spells reworked. ** Neutron Punch and Supernova are the only spells to not have been reworked. * In real life, Asteroids or Meteors can travel up to 20 km per second. A Black Hole would swallow Planet Earth no matter its size. And a Supernova Explosion, having a Range of about 25 Light Years, could not be smaller than the earth itself, meaning that Space can be considered the most illogically underrated Element in a Astronomy Enthusiat’s point of view. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements